magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lozaria Freyg
Lozaria, known as Aria, is a young Standard Mage who woke up in Fyr’stcercle with no recollection of how she ended up in the said place. Carrying no memories of her past, she only remembers her name and a few basic information of herself. And along with the knowledge of having Mage powers, she recognizes Obi as her familiar . Knowing that her stay in the said town will take longer, she temporarily lives in the 6th House of A Village (with Arik, Lait, and Micky) and manages the Lion Cave Farm, which was previously owned by Leon, alongside Rui . Appearance While wearing clothes that cover the whole body, Aria’s structure inclines toward that of a lean and short one. She is born with a light Caucasian complexion and has a pair of blood red eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair is usually pulled up in a twintail fashion, secured by sunflower hair ties. The outfit she sported during her first appearance contains a yellow one-piece dress with red linings, topped with a red long-sleeved bolero, where its edges and collar are of a white color. On her feet is a pair of red doll shoes over a set of white stockings that stop below the knee. Mage Form As opposed from the warm hue of her first outfit, her mage outfit is mainly blue with a palette of red, white, and gold, in reference to her mage item. It is a puffy long-sleeved dress designed with a yellow cross pattern around her skirt and a dark blue lace for the hem. The collar over it is in the shape of wings, dark blue over white. The belt on her waist is attached to the lowest and largest red orb on her dress while the three smaller orbs ran across the chest. Aside from the ones on her dress, ten red orbs magically float around her as well, carrying a purpose to one of her abilities, namely Ecclesia Dei. She also wore a pair of open gloves that is donned with a red gem each by the backhand, a pair of blue doll shoes designed with a golden cross, and white leggings. Rather than sunflower hair ties, they are replaced with crosses instead as her hair was curled in sets. Tricore: Niflcorheim Form :::::::::: Main Article: Little Wish Girl '' Personality Aria is cheerful and kind-hearted, but at the same time can be considered naive and imposing. Because of her good nature and willingness to help others, she is an easy prey to be taken advantaged of and can always get into all kinds of trouble. She resists the temptation to become selfish or feel sorry for herself. And despite any misfortunes that may approach her, she will still remain as someone who is willing to lend a hand to anyone. Being someone who loves to nurture others and concerned more about them than herself, she also has a maternal and domestic side to her despite her young age. But it also means she can become over-protective at the same time. She is sympathetic and quick to show her affection, sometimes becoming imposing on people's problems. If someone is bothered about certain things, be it related to her or not, and don't openly tell her about it, she may not express it physically or verbally, but deep inside, it does bother her to a high degree. She can be overly sensitive, easily hurt, and is prone to brooding, but usually not in front of others if it is about her. And though she displays her emotions openly, she has difficulty in sharing her innermost feelings, especially negativity or things that make her uncomfortable. Ultimately motivated by protecting her loved ones, she is tenacious and strong-willed as well. She sticks with what she does when her mind is made up, seeing it through to the end. Her self-confidence though is sometimes unsteady. Background No information has yet been divulged regarding Aria's past, except that she seemed to be linked to Caelen by the mere knowledge of her mother's lullaby. Abilities Aria's abilities consist of support skills over offensive. Agnus Dei The plate on Aria's chest will detach, and attaches to anyone she casts her ability on. For her to cancel the spell, she declares the word ''Release and the plate will detach itself from the target and returns back to its original location. *'Target:' Single (excluding self) *'Type:' Protection *'Description:' Full protection both physical/magical attacks and status ailments (i.e. poison, etc.) for the target, but damages and effects will reflect to caster. Ecclesia Dei The 10 orbs around Aria expands and forms a magical barrier. For the barrier to remain up, she has to continuously sing the verse. When the barrier breaks, the orbs break along with it. They will however return as beads or be of usage again for the next transformation when she reverts back to her original form. *'Target:' Area of effect | Range: 4m diameter *'Type:' Barrier *'Description: '''Anything within the circumference of the 10 orbs is protected from both physical and magical attacks. Strength of barrier is dependent on caster's magic. Relationships Acceso Lantus Aria meets Acceso in the booth the latter was working at during Matsuri. Aelia Lynn Aria recognizes her as a fun and caring older sister. Agnes Keyes The two's first meeting is during Matsuri when Aria asked for a customized wish trinket. Arik Brandeis He is Aria's housemate and a big brother she admires and looks up to. Whenever she has spare time, she reads some of the comics that Arik makes, despite not understanding some of its contents. Atelise Aria comes across her and Jamie at the same time on the way to Sacrarium. Cato Chou Cato is one of the people she met during Matsuri when Aria and Meruru visited the Hanabi Booth. Caelen Exeter Both him and Aria knows a certain lullaby that was composed by her mother and it is also he who divulge the name of her mother. Though there are instances that he makes her feel uncomfortable, she respects him for his sternness and discipline. Caesar Caesar and Aria once meet in Town Square and plays for a little while. Decibel Along with Potato and Obi, Decibel plays dress up with Aria in her house. It is dressed up as a court jester while Potato as a prince, and Obi as an archbishop. Eon Horloge Their first meeting is around the premises of Village A's 3rd House. He is with Caelen, who is playing the piano, when Aria curiously peers by the window of their house, attracted by the music the latter boy was playing. Eisha Rein They meet during Matsuri as well. Eisha gives her a yellow fox mask won from their booth. Eleonares Autumn Leon is previously Aria's boss at work before he leaves the farm and passes down the management to her. Haku Tachibana During their play of Truth or Dare, Aria meets Haku, who is almost drunk from drinking rum as game punishment. Icar Celes Icar is the first person to warn her about being cautious while wandering around Fyr'stcercle. Imel Aria only recognizes her by face and encounters her for the first time during the trip to the beach. Jamie Park Aria meets him at the same time as Atelise. Jean Louis Their meeting involves with Aria giving him a Starry Tomato. In return, Jean gives her a Bathhouse Pass. Jousuke Kisaragi Jousuke is carrying flowers at one time and he gives one to Aria, then another when the latter mentions that she really loves flowers. Kakeru Sakamoto Aria and Peri are making a castle made out of snow in Town Square when Kakeru is sleeping nearby and wakes up with no memory of how he ended up there. He is then invited to play with them and that is how Aria gets acquainted with him. Kohl Emmerson Kohl is introduced to Aria by Meruru, and he declares that he will come to their aid whenever they need him. They just need to call him. Kuupo Kuupo is Jamie's familiar and their first meeting is during the Olympics when they had to perform a Cinderella play. Lait Aside from Arik, Lait is also one of the residents of House A6. And to Aria, she stands as the mother figure in the house, thinking they're a one big family. Lee Go Aria meeting Lee is more of a magical encounter, quite literally, as it is involved with curiously drinking a Togethim Potion given by Missy, inexchange for wisps. Doing so teleports and drops her on Lee, which luckily didn't cause much injury for the older boy. For days though, she is stuck with the older boy, unable to be 10 feet away, and ends up staying at his house. Not long, the effects of the potion wears off and, though it is fun staying at his place, she has to return back to her real home, A6. She thinks of Lee as an older brother in terms of relying and trusting someone, especially after that talk they had by the Town Square Fountain. He earns himself more of Aria's respect. With his broken english, she finds him funny, as well as cute, especially when he sleeps. Rather than calling him like everyone else with Big Brother/Sister as she treats him as an important person for being around him longer, she uses 'Precious Brother' instead. Lyca Eracles ??? Markus Aria comes across Markus during her first Market Day, addressing him as a 'Sir' over 'Big Brother' as it is more of a courteous approach to the man who sells goods in Town Square. Maximus Ludus (Deceased) He is once one of her housemates that lived in A6. Aria never gets the chance to get to know him better until he died. Meruru Harvenshire If Aria were to consider having a twin sister, she will definitely pick Meruru. Not just because they have the same pink hair, except a different shade, but, despite not declaring it, she treats Meruru as her best friend. Though she mentions about Meruru somehow becoming like her lucky charm during Matsuri, that isn't the reason why she claims her her important person, but rather it is of the other's strong personality, cheerful atmosphere, and careful consideration for her. Since Aria never bothered asking Meruru her age, she always thinks they are either of the same age or close due to the small difference between their heights. Missy Missy is known as the witch in the House of Fortune who asks favors in exchange for some help, but the first time Aria meets her is during the time when everyone could collect wisps and could trade them for items. In exchange for the wisps, Missy gives Aria a Togethim Potion. Mr. Moony Aria knows him as the person who runs the Mr. Moony's Shop. Nathan J. Fredrich Transformed as little kids, Aria meets and plays with Nathan, along with Sei, at Middcor; The older boy taking the role of Captain Hook. Owen O'Byrne She recognizes him as Potato's master. Their first encounter is during the time Aria is trying to return Potato to its master and she coincidentally runs into him. Periwinkle Winter (Deceased) Peri was one of the female mages she usually plays with in town. And Aria still doesn't know about Peri's death. Piro Piro was introduced to Aria by Roku during the trip to the Beach. Potato Potato is the first familiar, aside from Obi, that she meets in Fyr'stcercle and becomes playmates with it. And during the trip to Disphere, Aria is really excited to see it in its human appearance, despite the familiar still being mute. It is also considered as one of Aria's important ones. Racquel Monet Aria meets Racquel during Matsuri when she visits their booth. Rem It is during the time when the town is mysteriously filled with music and everyone is forced to sing and dance that Aria and Rem comes across each other. Roku Tachibana Roku is the first person to welcome Aria to house A6. And ever since her death and missing her funeral, Aria has been attempting to send a letter a day in the fountain, which is said to magically send letters to anyone, even the 'dead'. Roxanne Ryvers Aria's first encounter with Roxie was during the time the latter and Caelen we together in town, but they were unable to exchange introductions. Rui Kyros Rui is Aria's co-worker in Lion Cave Farm, as well as someone she thinks of as important to her. Like Lee, Rui is also addressed by Aria as 'Precious Brother'. Ruzai Locke Aria familiarizes him as the boy during funerals who give out papers and pens for writing a letter for the deceased. Sei Aria knows Sei as the big sister who works at Sacrarium . Shang Feng The two only met at Middcor when they were turned into younger children, and Aria declared him being Peter Pan. Sion Also known as Pink Ranger to Aria during the Matsuri event. She idolized the older boy, with her bias for pink colors, that she tried mimicking how he did the ranger pose. Tarot Dun Tarot was the one who gave Aria a Ni-Star Dragontine Orange to complete her orange set. Theodore Sith Aria chanced upon Theo for the first time when she visited Duke's to buy an apology gift for Caelen. Thomas Lurie During the time when stars were falling from the sky that anyone could catch a star candy even with their barehands, Aria ran into Thomas, usually called Taho, and considered him to be someone she had to protect and send home safely as the streets at night weren't thought to be free from harm at all. Three Along with Imel and being the person who catapulted everyone to the sea, Aria only recognizes her by face. Two Aria meets Two in front of the academy while the latter was talking with Sion. Xiang Durant There was an aggressive doradoragon in town and Aria encountered Xiang when he came to help and fight the monster. Aria didn't get the chance to introduce herself to Xiang, or did the latter, and she could only recognize him in his mage form. Character Art Designs Aria.png|Aria's Typical Outfit Aria Mage Form.png|Aria in her mage form Aria Disphere Ball of Loons.png|Aria's Ball of Loons Outfit Middcor Aria.png|Middcor Aria Wish Girl.png|Tricore: Little Wish Girl Trivia *The name Lozaria (stress on ''za) comes from rosary, while Freyg (pronounced as Free-j, like frigid but prolonged g) from the Freyja. Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Female